


Until Day Breaks

by Maddiemichelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonded Harry, Daker Harry, Dark Remus, Dark Sirius, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple mates, Pregnant Harry, Protective Damon, Romance, Sex with multiple partners, Soulmates, Takes none of your shit Harry, mated Harry, protective Elijah, semi crazy Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiemichelle/pseuds/Maddiemichelle
Summary: Harry found his mate in Damon Salvatore and now his family is moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia, to help out Damon's brother. While he is there, he meets his other mates and he finally is complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Harry Potter, that goes to the lovely Jk Rowling. I also do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.

“Harry! Wake up, pup. Damon is going to be here soon and I know that you want to look nice for your mate.” Remus teased softly as he sat down on the edge of his adoptive son’s bed. He hated that he was the one to wake the teen up. Harry barely got any sleep last night and Remus wanted him to get a little bit more sleep. He reached over and ran his fingers through the dark unruly locks. Ever since Harry came to live with him, he had always liked petting the boy’s hair. When he was a little boy, Harry wouldn’t go to bed without Remus running his fingers through his hair. 

Harry stirred slightly and opened up an eye, looking at his dad. “I’m so comfortable though. I’m nice and warm and I don’t want to get up. Damon can come lay in bed with me then.” 

Remus only raised an eyebrow at Harry’s statement. “Don’t let papa hear that. He’ll castrate your lovely mate.” 

Harry rolled his eyes then rolled over onto his back. “I don’t get why you guys won’t let him at least lay in bed with him. He’s not going to do anything, dad. He respects me. Plus, he’s my mate. He can’t hurt me.” He sat up in bed and shook his head to get his hair out of his face. “Please, just talk to papa about it. You know nothing is going to happen until I turn 15.” He said and looked at his father then looked down, muttering to himself, “Doesn’t matter how hard I try.” 

Remus sighed and shook his head. “Honey, I know everything that you’re going through. Remember, papa and I had to wait and we met at 11.” He moved so that he was sitting down beside Harry. “I know the urges that you both have. You’re too young, cub, for him to be doing anything with you. I only allow kissing and cuddling because I know how difficult it is to be apart. We don’t want to keep you and your mate from any bonding moments but love, you are 14 years old. Damon is much older than you are. He’s experienced. Y-you do know how two men have sex, right? Papa talked to you about that, right?”

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, if you mean that he told me that I’m not allowed to have sex until I’m at least 35 but he preferred 40. I had to look it up. I mean, I know where stuff goes and other stuff but I didn’t know that… That he would have to prep me.” He blushed deeply and avoided looking at his father. “I know that Damon knows everything and will take care of me but I didn’t want to be in for any surprises. And I didn’t want to embarrass myself. I don’t want for my mate to have a horrible first time for us. Thank Merlin that I looked this stuff up, cause papa was no help at all. He didn’t even give me any websites or any pamphlets. What did you do, did you see him in the hall and told him what he had to do and push him into my room?” Harry snickered slightly and glanced at his dad, whom at the moment looked like he was torn between yelling at Sirius and laughing. 

Remus sighed and shook his head. “I told him to be prepared. I knew I should have done it myself.” He chuckled slightly. He was about to say something else before he was interrupted by Sirius yelling down the hallway. 

“Pup, Damon is here.” Sirius called out. 

Harry looked at Remus and grinned wide. “Can he please come and lay with me for a little while? I’m very tired and I’d like to lay with my mate. Please daddy?” He begged and looked at his father. He knew that Remus would give into anything when he called him “daddy”. He rarely called him that, though. Only when he was sick and not feeling good and when he needed comfort. 

Remus stood up from the bed and nodded. “He can, I’ll talk to papa, I promise. Once I’ve spoken to him and we come up with a plan, I’ll come and get you two. I know it’s tough, cub, but we just want to keep you safe. I love you.” He said and leaned down and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. “Keep the door open and keep above the waist. I’ll know if you two don’t.” He said sternly and left the room to go and grab Damon. 

Harry laid in bed, waiting for Damon to come up to his room. He couldn’t stop thinking about his wonderful mate. Yeah, he was an arse sometimes but never to Harry or his parents. Damon was gorgeous. The most beautiful person that he’d ever seen and he’s seen some gorgeous people, he’s been around Veela. He had the most stunning blue eyes and the darkest hair. It always looked perfect. He had no idea how the man did that. He couldn’t believe that the fates blessed him with someone as beautiful as Damon Salvatore. Damon listened to him and never brushed his feelings or thoughts aside. Whenever he had a bad feeling, Damon would always listen to him, no matter what. He loved everything about the mans personality, even the things that he didn’t like, he loved, only because it made Damon who he was. He wouldn’t change his mate for anything. He only hoped that his other mates were just as kind and loving towards him. They would have to wait and see. 

****

“Come on, sweetheart, open those gorgeous emeralds for me.” Harry heard Damon whisper in his eye. He groaned slightly and opened his eyes, staring into the bluest of blue eyes. “There you are.” He murmured slightly. 

Harry stared at his mate and smiled some. “I didn’t even hear you come into the room.” He whispered. He reached over and took Damon’s hand and laced their fingers together. 

Damon smiled softy and gave Harry’s hand a light squeeze. “I came up and you had already fallen back to sleep. I sat with you for a couple of minutes before I went in search of your parents. They’ll be coming up here in about an hour to talk to us, by the way.” 

Harry pulled back the mountain of blankets that he had and scooted over so that Damon could lay in bed with him. “Well? What are you waiting for?” He snapped when his mate just looked at him. 

The dark haired man chuckled and slipped off his jacket and shoes before sliding in beside Harry. He gathered Harry in his arms and pulled him close, his hand resting on the small of the younger male’s back. 

Harry nuzzled into the man’s chest and closed his eyes, soaking up the feeling of his fated mate, the other half of his soul, of himself, the one who helped complete him. “Mmm, I’ve missed you.” He whispered quietly. 

Damon chuckled and ran his thumb up and down Harry’s back and closed his eyes. “I’ve missed you, too, my love. I’m sorry that I had to leave town for a few days. I hate leaving you.” He pressed a kiss to his mate’s temple then inhaled deeply. His lovely little mate had the best smell on this entire earth, he smelt like fresh snowfall with a hint of tulips, orchids, Lily of the valley and Lily of the Incas. He could spend the rest of eternity just smelling the unique scent of his mate. 

“I understand. I hate it when you leave, too, but I know that you needed to go. As much as I want to, I know that I can’t keep you by my side every day, all day. I’m so happy that you’re back.” Harry placed a soft kiss on the older vampire’s clothed chest. “How was the trip? Where did you go, anyways? You never did say.” 

“My brother needed me to check some things out. He couldn’t leave to do it himself, so he asked me to do it for him. And I went to a small town down in New Orleans. I’m very tempted to just let him clean up his own messes. Especially since it’s taking time away from you.” Damon sighed quietly. 

Harry shook his head and smiled softly up at Damon. “I know you want to but I also know that you won’t do that. You’ve changed. You’re sweet and loving and kind and you take such good care of me. You always put me first, even when I don’t want you to.” 

“Sweetheart, I’m only that way towards you. I’m not like this with anyone else. You know that. I’ve told you, I’m a selfish mother fucker and I’m not changing that. I will never be that way towards you, though. You’re my life, Harry James Potter-Black. I would kill for you and I would die for you. I’ll do anything to keep you happy.” Damon murmured softly into Harry’s hair. He relaxed his shoulders and melted into his mate. No matter what, his Harry always calmed him down, he even calmed down his vampire. 

Harry buried his face into Damon’s chest and sniffled slightly. He didn’t want to think about Damon dying, especially for him. That tore at his very soul. “I know, love. I would kill and lay down my life for you.” He whispered. He turned his body slightly and angled his head so that it was close to the raven haired male. Harry grinned and pressed his lips lightly against Damon’s, kissing him slowly. He shivered slightly when Damon deepened the kiss. He felt his love’s tongue brushing against his lips and he parted his lips to allow the other’s tongue in his mouth. Harry threw his leg over Damon’s and tried to get closer. He needed to feel him. He needed Damon to help with this heat building inside of him. He was about to slid his hand under Damon’s shirt when they were interrupted.

“Well, at least you’re dressed.” Sirius said from the bedroom door way. “Come on, you two. Let’s go and have some tea and talk.” He said before disappearing downstairs. 

Harry groaned and pulled away, his cheeks flushing a bright red. “Okay then. Let’s go downstairs, then. I’ll fix you something to drink. Sounds good, yeah?” He pulled away from Damon and climbed over him to get out of bed. 

Damon grunted and nodded, following Harry. “It sounds prefect, my love.” 

***  
Harry brought Damon a coffee cup full of blood from a blood bank. He wanted to keep his mate comfortable and he knew that Damon didn’t feed from animals. Though, he did love the blood candies that he bought at Diagon Alley. The blood was from magical creatures, so maybe that’s why Damon loved them so much. “Here, love.” He said and gave his mate the mug then passed the tea cups over to his parents. He grabbed one for himself and sat down next to his love and started nursing the hot, soothing liquid. 

“Papa and I have been talking, honey, and we understand both of your frustration. We know it’s hard. We also know how hard it is for Damon.” Harry turned and gave his mate a sharp look. 

“What exactly does that mean, how is it really hard for Damon?” He asked and stared over at his mate. He didn’t even give his parents a glance. 

“Vampires feed from their mates. That’s how they help establish a bond with them. And he knows that we would never allow that to happen, at least right now.” Remus told his son softly.

“But I’m 14! If I want to feed my mate, I should be able to do that!” Harry said, just a bit outraged that his parents weren’t allowing them to have that bond.

“Baby, the reason that they don’t want me feeding from you is because of your age. When a vampire feeds from their mate, it’s very sensual and arousing. It would be very difficult for me to restrain myself with you. Normally, a vampire will have sexual relations with their mate as they fed from them.” Damon said softly. He didn’t want his little love to be upset with his parents. 

“You’re going to be 15 soon, in a few months. Once you’ve turned 15, dad and I will not stop you two. This is for your own safety, sweetheart. Remy and I were your age once and we know how difficult is not to bond with your mate on that level. We aren’t trying to be difficult, Harry. You’re still a child, your magical core would be compromised if he fed from you and ended up taking just a little too much. It doesn’t even have to be a lot, just one more drop than he was supposed to take and we’d have to take you to St. Mungo’s.” Sirius said, trying to get his little boy to understand. 

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked down at the floor. He knew that everyone was right but he just wanted to be closer to his mate. He wanted to give Damon everything. But he understood. He knew that his parents and his other half were worried. “I won’t push this. I promise. I get it now, dad, papa. I truly do. And I don’t want to end up in the hospital ward. I don’t want to do that to you guys.” He said quietly and continued to chew on his bottom lip. 

Damon frowned slightly and turned to Harry and he cupped his cheek and lightly ran his thumb over the bottom of his love’s lip. “Don’t do that, sweetheart. I don’t want you to have bloodied and swollen lips.” He said softly and gave him a sweet kiss before turning back to Harry’s parents. “I swear, nothing will happen until he’s 15. I’m not going to feed from him. Or anyone else, for that matter. I’ll keep using blood bags.” 

Harry smiled wide and looked at his vampire mate. “Thank you for not feeding on anyone else. I-I would be jealous. I don’t want you to see that part of me.” He whispered quietly and flushed. 

Damon laughed quietly and shook his head. “I’ve seen that side of you before and I love it.” He remembered when Sirius and Remus took him to Hogwarts to see where his mate was going to school. He didn’t like that Harry lived at the school during the school year and he wanted to make sure that his love was safe. Then he met Draco Malfoy. And Draco wouldn’t take no for an answer so Harry ended up blowing up at the blonde. 

Harry blushed then shrugged. “It would be a lot worse. The only person I want you biting is me.” He said and the blush spread down his neck. 

“Okay then, enough talk about this.” Sirius said, he really did not want to hear that his son wanted to be bitten. 

Harry stood up and grabbed Damon’s hand and walked out of the room with a wide grin on his face. Life was finally amazing. When he turned 15, he would bond with his mate and when he became legal age, he wanted them to get married. 

 

****

It was about 10 o’clock at night and Harry and Damon were relaxing on Harry’s bed. He turned his head slightly when he heard Damon’s phone go off. 

Damon grabbed the phone and answered it. “Hello, brother. What can I help you with? You’re lucky that I’m awake. We were just about to go to bed.” He wrapped his arm tight around Harry and pulled him closer. 

Harry grunted slightly and laid his head on the middle of Damon’s chest and closed his eyes. It had been a long day. They went Diagon Alley and did some shopping and had hung out with the Weasley twins before coming home. 

Damon ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and let out a soft hum as he listened to his brother. Great. Stefan needed him there. He didn’t want his brother to try and turn Harry and his parents away from him, even though he told all three of them everything. He didn’t leave anything out but he still didn’t want his brother to try and come between them. “Fine, I’ll come but I’m bring my mate and his parents with me. You will not argue with me on this. I’m not leaving him here.” He said and ended the phone call. “Well, love, it looks like we will be going to Mystic Falls, Virginia in the United States.” 

Harry bit his lip and opened his eyes to look up at his dark haired love. “We’ll talk to fathers tomorrow. We may have a home around there. One that’s been warded.” He said and smiled at Damon. 

Damon could tell how tired his little mate was so he just nodded. “Let’s go to bed, baby. We’ll talk about this tomorrow with your parents and maybe go to Gringotts bank. Come on, get snuggled in and we can sleep.” He said and smiled as Harry nodded. 

They stayed like that for a little while before Harry had finally fallen asleep. Damon stayed awake for a little while longer. He thought about what it could mean for him to go back to Mystic Falls. He didn’t want Harry around any of his brother’s shit but it looked like that was going to happen anyways. He wasn’t going to leave his mate here without him.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stories will be continued.

I know I’ve been gone for a long ass time but I am back. I’m working on new things BUT will continue what I have. I’ve created an Instagram @fanficsbymaddie  
I literally just made it. Only 3 posts.   
It’s been a hell of a year. I’ve almost died a few times because I haven’t been taking care of myself. REMEMBER! When something doesn’t feel right, go to the doctor, don’t wait until you’re literally at deaths door to go get help.   
I’m also looking for a good writer to switch long multi chapter stories with. I do a chapter of a character you’d like to see together and I’ll do the same. It came out of not being able to find ones I like.   
New fics I’m working on now: HP/Tony Stark   
Wyatt Halliwell/Hp  
Chris Halloween/Hp  
Doing more walking dead, added with Shane, cause I’ve omoy found one and I want more.  
More of the vampire diaries,  
One with multi mates and a massive showdown   
Supernatural ones.   
And my original ones, too.   
Please be patient. Half the time in on my phone/iPad and I hate it and there will be spelling/grammar mistakes, please be nice and correct it. Like I said, nicely.   
Stuff will be posted by the end of the week, this coming Saturday or Sunday. 

Thank you to those whom have stuck by. I appreciate it.

 

~Maddiemichelle


End file.
